


i walk(ed) my days on a wire

by kojegus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (slaps rose and daves head) these kids can fit so much childhood trauma inside them, Childhood Trauma, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kojegus/pseuds/kojegus
Summary: rose and dave discuss some of their past.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	i walk(ed) my days on a wire

TG: and i think thats kinda it right 

TG: like 

TG: you and i are just so fucked up 

TG: we both missed so much of what was good in life 

TG: i mean im glad we can go through the good now 

TG: but back then it sucked 

TG: you know 

TT: Yes. 

TG: yeah 

TT: I know you don’t like to use the word “traumatized” to describe yourself, but I do think it applies to our situations. 

TT: It can be subtle in some ways. But I’m always reminded of it whenever I hear the sound of bottles or high heels. 

TT: Even if it doesn’t effect me anymore in the way it did back then, I still hold my breath for a few seconds. 

TT: And I see you doing the same. 

TG: man 

TG: cant hide anything from you 

TG: lol 

TT: Lol. 

TT: And even now, I’m scared something like that would happen to me again. 

TT: I know I’m safe. I know I’m loved. It’s just something that my brain likes to dwell on at night. 

TT: You already know how bad it was for you. I already know how bad it was for me. But it’s terrifying to think about what would have happened if it got even worse. 

TT: Gosh. There’s really no winning, huh? 

TG: mmm yeah 

TG: like having this conversation is also kinda doin it for me 

TT: Do you want to talk about something else? 

TG: nah im good its nice to get into your messed up head sometimes 

TG: anyway 

TG: when you talk about your mom and all that i know what you went through was bad as hell but like 

TG: i still get jealous that at least you had a female figure in your life 

TG: cause obviously he was never that for me 

TT: We’re really different. 

TG: i guess 

TG: but i think it still has the same outcome 

TG: what is the price for being cool as hell with a great sense of humor if not living through hell 

TT: Not funny. 

TG: hahahahahaha 

TT: But I did laugh a little bit. I exhaled out of my nose and smiled slightly. 

TG: ’tis a win in my book 

TT: I’m glad it’s over now. I’m really glad. 

TT: And I’m also glad it’s something we can talk about. 

TG: you already know im emo and dont like to talk my emoooottiioooonnsssssssss but yeah if i hadnt asked you to hang out and have a feelings jam that one night idk where id be in my “recovery” or “healing” by now 

TG: it’s comforting to not be alone 

TT: It is. 

TT: :) 

TG: B)

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a vent fic lol so forgive me if its shitty just dont pay attention to it


End file.
